Once and Future Rapture
by Oceanbourne
Summary: Watching Lucina's struggles to live up to the title of the Hero King, Tiki finds that there is one thing Lucina can provide that Marth never could.


The parents she had in her lifetime had taught her, strictly but fairly, to avoid the evils of unchecked desire that had ravaged and corrupted man since their first days: murder, theft, deception, substance abuse, and alcoholism. And as a beautiful young woman growing up with a large friend circle that included those with less than savory contacts, Lucina had more than her fair share of experiences coming into contact with illicit products: Gerome had a few friends from Valm who smuggled a few cartons of opium across the sea, and whenever the Feroxi khan's sons came on "diplomatic business," Lucina had never seen more crowded house parties where everyone came for a shot of the nation's famed ale.

Such earthly delights might even have tempted a saint to succumb to curiosity and experiment with those things, so a lesser woman like the heir to the Ylissean exalt had experienced many close calls with young men eager to persuade her to give their products a try. To her credit, Lucina had possessed the fortitude to resist all the offers and the strength to leave the parties if things ever got insistent or dangerous, but a large part of her disinclination came from her father's explicit warnings to stay away from alcohol and drugs at all costs. "It will destroy your life," he had warned, "and I will not let it crush the life you have yet to lead as the next exalt before it even begins. I would not want my people - our people - to suffer such a disappointment." And so young Lucina grew with a pure heart, an unblemished soul, and high expectations to meet when she leapt back in time to save her father and the world.

She nearly fainted from horror when she had stumbled into the party tent and found her father happily downing a bottle of what she really hoped wasn't vodka, victoriously slamming it onto the table with its empty companions and lifting his hand in the air in triumph, prompting a boisterous round of roars from all over the table. "In Naga's name!" he yelled, a voice that quickly became drowned out in a sea of deep masculine assenting.

"Come on, Lucy!" an energetic female voice shouted into her ear amidst the constant noise and very poor mandolin playing. Lucina nearly jumped out of her skin with how startled she became, turning towards the source of the voice to see Cynthia, the peppy pegasus knight with a mischievous look in her eyes as she held two shotglasses in her hands, offering the one in her right to the swordswoman.

"You deserve a drink for those sick moves you pulled on Validar earlier! Or five!" Cynthia happily suggested.

Lucina instantly backed away, placing her hands in between herself and the pegasus knight who kept manically laughing as she kept trying to close the distance. "N-nah, it's okay, I'll pass," Lucina said. "Really."

"Nonsense!" Cynthia insisted. "I know you too well, Lulu, trying to 'scuse yourself like that and going the whole night without even so much as a sip of beer! This one's actually good, I swear!"

Lucina sidestepped as the pegasus knight made a desperate run at her, half regretting she had not brought Falchion with her. "It's not that, Cynthia. I just-" Don't want to because Father told me not to? But there he is, having the time of his life, consuming bottle after bottle without breaking a sweat!

"If your fingers quake with fear at the possibility of being one of those light of weight, then you should have nary to fear!" Oh no, she knew that voice, especially when drunk. Owain's already colorful speech became an entire spectrum of B-list theatrics when he became intoxicated. "Thine exalted bloodline of Altea bears a warrior's heart, an organ of passion who pumps forth not mere liquid, but the golden ichor of the gods themselves! No common beverage shall mire thine visage, nor cloud thine judgment, as long as thou rememberest to imbibe responsibly!"

"Something tells me that you haven't 'imbibed responsibly,' tonight, Owain," Lucina countered.

"Hmm?" Her cousin instantly sounded ten times more sober. "If you couldn't distinguish betwixt my typical vernacular and my drunken ravings, then I must have gotten better!"

"See, Lucy?" Cynthia started pressing the glass into Lucina's arm. "Owain drinks a lot every party, and he's turned out fine!"

"His example isn't exactly the most convincing."

"That's cause he was a total loon to begin with," Cynthia insisted. "Here, just take one sip, and you can decide how you feel afterwards."

Lucina took another forlorn look at her father, who had stood up carrying the tactician in his arms and raising a very alarmed Robin over his head, to the rancorous applause of the Shepherd audience. She nearly fainted on the spot.

"Fine, I'll give it a shot," she relented, snatching the shotglass from Cynthia's hand. "If only to get that disturbing image of Father out of my head."

"That's the spirit, dearest cousin!" Owain cheered her on. Shooting him a lethal glare if looks could kill, Lucina hurriedly retreated out of the spotlight and headed for a dim corner of the tent, fiddling with the glass in her hand as if she were holding a glass lance. She wouldn't let them see her reactions to having her first drink if she could help it. Not giving herself a chance for second-guessing, Lucina raised the glass of light brown liquid to her lips, giving an experimental sip.

"Blegh!" she spat onto the grass in disgust. "What kind of appeal do people think they get from this stuff?"

"That's because you've chosen to consume a beverage without the aid of preservatives to enhance the natural flavor," a methodical voice informed her. To the side of Cynthia and Owain, who rushed forward with excited faces to ask Lucina all about it, the swordswoman caught sight of a familiar oversized mage's hat and faded robes.

"Try this one," Laurent suggested, handing Lucina a glass with a dark-red liquid. "The strawberry essence within it should be quite palpable."

"He's right!" Cynthia assented. "...I think. But you've got to start with the sweeter stuff before you can make your way down to the real stuff! Eventually you'll be able to put down hard liquor like it's no- Ahh!"

The sound of Cynthia colliding with the ground told Lucina that the pegasus knight hadn't quite reached the point of tolerance that she talked about. The contents of the other glass in her hand had flown all over the ground during her fall, although Lucina had moved out of the way quickly enough that she only suffered a slight dampness on one of her boots. "Er… right. I suppose I'll test your drink out as well, Laurent. Thank you."

The scholarly boy nodded as Lucina raised yet another glass to her lips, this time a little hesitantly with the wisdom of previous exposure to the alcohol, but to her unexpected delight she encountered a rather sweet taste which resembled the juices inside wild fruit that they sometimes came across during marches. She could sense the bitter aftertaste that came with the alcoholic content in it, but the flavor helped mask the displeasing sensations, and before Lucina knew it she found herself emptying the glass to the last of its contents.

Gradually, the heavy weight in her heart she had held ever since the death of her father - and all of their parents - had begun to pass. "Wow, I certainly didn't expect to feel this from a drink that I was told brought nothing but evil… I suppose I must thank you guys."

Her cousin wrapped an arm around her, pulling Lucina uncomfortably close. "Gosh, Luce, your sweet sentiments are without equal! I fear I will blush in your presence. By Eliwood's nose, it's… it's been too long since we had some… uh, quality family bonding time! Waiter! WAITER!" he yelled at the air, probably a fictitious construct from his imagination. "Make haste at once to deliver the lady here and me another drink forthwith!"

* * *

For such a soft and sweet voice, the whispers of inebriation had coerced many men and women more powerful than Lucina to break away from their typical morality and inexplicably become slaves to their temptation. Lucina certainly felt the siren song's entrancing melody as clearly as anyone else, yet she had always carried within her an innate prudence and awareness that gave her the conviction to stop drinking before it got too far. And despite the protests of her friends, she left the party tent, making it outside to take in the fresh air that felt like the perfect antitoxin to her condition.

I can barely walk in a straight line, much less wield Falchion. Gods, that was a close one.

Seeking out the aid of a nearby tree to patch up her shaky balance, the future exalt extended out a hand towards the trunk to right herself for a second, panting from both physical and mental fatigue before she gave into her weakness and collapsed in the crook of two roots. She grabbed the side of her head to combat her slight dizziness, realizing by the feeling of her disheveled hair that she had somehow lost her headband during her time in the party tent. Compared to her current condition, however, Lucina felt she could let that slight slip-up slide. If that is the price to pay to keep my current mental state, then I will gladly give up a few accessories so that I do not lose track of who I am.

When she heard the soft crackling of the pine straw around her, Lucina realized she was not alone. Still somewhat impaired from the alcohol, she got on her hands and knees to survey around the base of the large tree, figuring she would find her anonymous company on the other side. Without her sword with her, she would only have her martial combat skills to pull from if she happened to come across an enemy spy, but Lucina hadn't thought too much about possible repercussions as she made it one hundred and eighty degrees around. A few strands of lime green hair caught her attention.

"Lady Tiki?" Lucina asked the manakete who appeared to be in one of her frequent naps.

"...Huh?" the Voice groggily replied. "Yes, these scales are… real…"

Lucina moved into a crouching position. "Scales? No, you're not in your dragon form… Lady Tiki, are you perhaps… intoxicated?"

"...Ha, ha, you're talking a bunch of nonsense, Mar-Mar!" Tiki insisted. "I'm - hic - perfectly fine!"

Lucina couldn't tell if the manakete had once again given her a misnomer, really meant to address the Hero King from her dreams, or actually had too much to drink. "Well, no matter how you're feeling, it's not safe to take a nap this late at night. Wild animals could be out there… or Risen. And I don't have my sword with me…" She moved forward, hoping to rouse Tiki from her slumber.

The manakete's eyes suddenly opened wide when Lucina grabbed her arm, nearly making her lose her grip. "Oh, Mar-Mar, I didn't realize your hands were… so soft…"

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's just me, Lucina, not the Hero King. Now if you could just… stand up… please…" Between Tiki's resting position and Lucina's previous exhaustion, moving the dragonkin proved quite wearysome, especially since Tiki seemed more interested in snuggling her head into the crook of Lucina's arm instead of using her as a crutch to stand up.

"My lady, please, there's no time to be so playful," Lucina tried to tell her, but the manakete simply nuzzled her further.

"...Oh, how I've waited to feel your… er, your hands are colder than I expected…" Tiki droned on, eyes fluttering. "I suppose I am rather warm-blooded, though… ha!"

It looked like she would have to try a different approach. "Er, yes, you see, my hands are freezing because we're out here in the night air. I'm sure both of us would rather be under the protection of one of the tents, so would you please stand up?"

"Is that… an invitation?" Tiki said, a smirk forming on her lips. "Oh, Mar-Mar, I had no idea you were so coy!"

"Neither did I…" Lucina mumbled, but gasped in surprise when Tiki slowly began to rise, still heavily leaning against the swordswoman. Lucina matched Tiki's moving form with her own ascent, grunting from the sudden weight she felt when the manakete suddenly threw her arms around Lucina's neck in an attempt to rectify her loss of balance. As she struggled to elevate herself to a standing position, Lucina began to sweat as she felt the manakete's chest push up against hers when she pulled both of them up. The feel of the pair of soft cushions threatened to buckle Lucina's knees and make her lose balance right there and then, but she managed to hold on. She had heard many comments from observers, male and female alike, about the impressive bust of the Voice, and Lucina couldn't help but wonder if that had come about as a byproduct of Tiki's long lifespan. It would certainly explain her own… deficiencies.

Once she had drawn Tiki up to her full height, she tried to push the manakete away from her. "Come on, it's time to head back," she urged.

Tiki uttered a few displeased sounds at the idea of being pushed away, but eventually Lucina got her off, the manakete resigning herself to leaning her head against the swordswoman's shoulder. "Lead the way, my prince…"

Hoping very hard that no one would see the two of them in such a compromising position, Lucina began to lead the way towards Tiki's tent, the warmth of Tiki's body and especially the dragonkin's head against her neck instilling in Lucina a dangerously warm feeling. Just a short walk, and after I make sure she gets to bed safely, I guess I should call it a night as well… she decided.

"Here we are!" Tiki exclaimed triumphantly when they got to her tent. Lucina pulled aside the flap of cloth with the arm that Tiki hadn't strangled the whole way there, allowing the manakete to get in first. Checking the surroundings one last time to make sure she had no one following her, Lucina slipped in as well.

The interior scarcely had any personal belongings, due to Tiki's lack of reliance on the weapons of man, but she did have a dresser upon which lay several precious stones which Lucina recognized as the gems that allowed her to take on her draconic form and an unlit candle. But she had to turn her attention back to Tiki as the Voice clumsily tried to walk to her bed and nearly fell over, if not for Lucina barely making it to her in time. Gingerly setting her against the bed, she searched the drawers for a matchbox set before eventually finding one and lighting up the interior with the dull light of the seafoam candle.

In spite of herself, Lucina found her eyes naturally transfixed on the reclining form of the dragonkin, her long emerald locks trailing down past her shoulders and towards her lower back, their full length revealed as the hairtie that naturally kept them up had disappeared. Even though she had walked upon the land for over two millennia, Lucina could swear Tiki didn't look a day over twenty-five. The reverse-C position that Tiki ended up in, combined with the natural low drop of her red blouse, gave Lucina a rather flattering view of her robust cleavage, which she only caught herself staring at when Tiki started to stir from her position and groan. Lucina wondered if she had awoken from her previous childish persona.

"Ugh… what an adventure. Are all humans like this, Ban-Ban?" Tiki asked.

Lucina let go a small smile, imagining with wonder how very different Tiki must have behaved in her younger years in the days of the Hero King. "We haven't changed much since, I'm afraid."

"Mar-Mar? What did you say? Come closer, I can't hear you," she invited.

Lucina leaned forward to repeat her sentence, but when she got in range, she found herself pulled by the shoulders towards the manakete, torso colliding with Tiki's and her face inches from the dragonkin's. "It's about time I got you all to myself."

"Lady Tiki! This is all a huge misunderstanding!" Lucina exclaimed. "I'm not Marth, I'm Lucina! I tried telling you, but you insisted on using that pet name… I thought if I agreed, you would listen to me and just go back to your tent."

Tiki's jade eyes blinked, appearing more focused, as the sultry smile she had never left her. "Well, so you are. If it would ease your mind, then know that I was aware of who you really were as soon as you addressed me."

"Then… you were not a hapless drunkard when I came across you behind that tree?" Lucina wondered.

"Manaketes develop an interesting quandary that comes with our extreme longevity," Tiki explained. "I have developed a high tolerance for alcohol, but it still brings out childish behaviors. I often slip into old habits from my younger days, but calling you by the names I gave Marth is not a mistake." She pulled Lucina closer that the future exalt could sense the manakete's jasmine fragrance on her nostrils.

"His bloodline continues to produce wonder after wonder," Tiki sighed dreamily. "You grow more and more like the Hero King every day, a reincarnation of the man that brought light back into the world in the days of the shadow dragon. And your actions are truly admirable. I can only hope you will forgive me if I take liberties displaying my...affection."

"My lady, I cannot think of any honor higher than to be put even close to the same pedestal that Marth was on," Lucina gratefully said. "But… I am afraid I don't fully understand you. Your affection?"

She felt Tiki's warm hands cupping her face, the manakete unabashedly caressing her. Lucina had never looked at another woman in such a way, but she nevertheless found herself pulled in by the regal nature that the manakete displayed, a living reminder of the golden age of heroes and nobility memorialized in her beautiful form. Her mind called up arguments to dissuade her passion, trying to show her the error of her ways… and yet she could not get her body to stray from Tiki's touch.

"Do not mistake the dormant love I bore him for the present, active feelings that I now hold in my heart that bind me to you," Tiki told her.

Lucina's lack of rationalization extended to her inability to conjure up a suitable response. The look Tiki gave her had, despite her best judgment, awoken in her a greedy longing, a desire for satisfaction. "I… I don't know what to say…" she squeaked out.

"I fear that I am not being clear with my words. I hope my actions are clearer," the manakete whispered, and Lucina could only remember Tiki pulling her head down closer before their lips met and all levels of higher thinking promptly ceased.

The lips of a dragon, impossible soft, tenderly pressing into hers again and again, caused the muscles in Lucina's legs to collapse as she found her way completely on the bed, lying above the manakete who stroked her hair with one hand while the other traveled from the nape of her neck to her collarbone, across her shoulder and down her arm to her sword hand. Tiki broke off the kiss as she examined the callouses that Falchion had given her, constant reminders of the life that became her destiny when the Risen had destroyed her world.

Lucina once again found herself speechless, a mix between horror and pleasure flowing through her mind. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to convey words, but when she tried to speak, Tiki looked up to her face and giggled silently, vibrations of the chest that only served to agitate Lucina even further.

"You are worried," she observed, sobering up. "I would not blame you, I am such a foreign creature, hardly one that man would consort with... if my actions displease you, you have every right to leave me and pretend that this did not happen."

"No!" Lucina spoke, much too loudly for her liking. "That is to say… I won't deny that I'm afraid. I'm terrified of the future, of the doom that will come if we cannot change the present, and especially what my father would think… but you've sparked this feeling in me as well. And if you make me stop right now, I… I don't think I could bear it. I need you," she choked out.

Tiki only broke the unwavering stare that she gave Lucina with a slow nod before she took action.

Their mouths met much quicker this time, acting with the confidence that both of them knew what the other wanted, knowing that they needed and savored each other. Tiki's lips came crashing into Lucina's, expressing her passion with such force that Lucina feared she would explode, and she opened her mouth to utter a gasp that never came. Somewhere along the line Lucina found herself overturned and her back thrown against the mattress as Tiki took a more aggressive position, her body undulating against Lucina's while the latter closed her eyes and surrendered to the pleasure. The manakete gave her no quarter, sticking her tongue through the new opening and inciting a whole new dimension of pleasures for the young swordswoman to feel. Lucina was quite new and inexperienced to the art, but Tiki served as a more than willing teacher, extending her own tongue to meet Lucina's to collide in a wet mess of saliva. Tiki's vigorous advances only heated the fires igniting deep within Lucina, and when she pulled away only the dragonkin's weight upon her waist as she straddled her stopped Lucina from hungrily taking her back in her arms and resuming.

"W-why did you stop?" Lucina whimpered.

Tiki moved to Lucina's side, her hands moving to unlace her combat boots. Seeing no opposition from Lucina, she eagerly removed them before throwing the footwear to the floor. She moved on to the swordswoman's leggings, stopping before she started to pull them down. "I can only grace your lips so much. There is still the rest of your body to discover. I won't stop until I learn about every inch."

Lucina's entire body shuddered as she watched Tiki undress her, knowing that her hands would never move fast enough.

When Tiki had finished with the leggings, she ran her hands over Lucina's bare legs, doubling and redoubling her path up and laying down the occasional kiss over her cream skin before moving towards her tunic. Lucina sat up so the manakete could pull the material over her head, nervously sitting there and slightly shivering in her undershirt and panties. Instinctively she covered herself with her arms, but Tiki moved closer, relaxing her defenses with another kiss to the lips. This one mirrored their first in its tenderness, but Lucina knew Tiki looked to infiltrate her further when she felt the dragonkin's hand rub across her upper thigh, moving inwards in slow circles. She inhaled sharply when Tiki reached the lace of her panties, and let out a slight moan when she made contact at her already wet core.

"You're quite excited, aren't you?" Tiki grinned mischieviously.

"I-I, uh…"

Tiki kissed her cheek. "No need to ruin with words what your body is saying." She tugged at Lucina's undershirt, and the swordswoman let her hands rise again so Tiki could remove yet another layer, tossing the garment off the bed. Any sort of modesty she might have looked towards, she had long abandoned, but Tiki did her best to make Lucina relax with a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a trail of kisses from her neck, working down to the top of her small breasts. Lucina threw her head back and moaned at the intimate contact, the opening Tiki needed to push her back against the pillows as she lowered herself for the final reward. Gently pushing Lucina's legs open, she lightly moved over the sensitive skin until she reached the hem of her underwear, slipping her fingers underneath it and slowly pulling it down, going below her knees and around her feet before ending up in Tiki's sole possession. The manakete lifted her panties up to her face to give them a curious sniff as Lucina looked on with both arousal and horror.

"Your smell is intoxicating, though I suspect your taste would be even better," Tiki mused as she spread the princess' legs wider and scooted herself between them. A finger went towards Lucina's entrance, circling around the small tuft of pubic hair as Tiki cruelly made her squirm with anticipation, moving closer and closer to her most sensitive parts as she toyed with her willpower.

"Tiki…" Lucina managed, "please, just do it."

The finger grazed over the top of her clit.

"Do what?"

Despite her near-nakedness and the hand of a woman at a place she thought she wouldn't have let anyone near in years, only the thought of vocalizing her desire made Lucina blush. "You… you know what it is."

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you'll have to bring me up to speed with today's customs. I'm afraid I'm a bit out of touch."

"P-put it in me," Lucina croaked.

She yelped and nearly fell off the bed from the sensation that Tiki's index finger made inside of her, and her insides writhed as she got used to the foreign presence. Eventually, she relaxed once more, but to her dismay she found the giver of her pleasure refusing to move. "You can't be serious."

"This is what you asked for," Tiki stated. "If you want more, like before, you're going to have to ask for it."

Lucina gulped. She wondered if she could even get the words out of her mouth. "Please f-fuck me."

Tiki flicked her finger, and Lucina gasped. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Did she really have to torment her so?

"Fuck me," she pleaded.

The manakete drew closer, placing a hand to her ear. "One more time?"

"Just fuck me!" Lucina screamed, thrusting urgently at her finger, and Tiki all too happily complied, extending the digit as far as she could go before drawing it out, leaving the tip in Lucina. She began a steady thrusting pace, each advance eliciting a whimper or an audible cry from Lucina as Tiki penetrated her. When Lucina felt that her walls had grown accustomed to Tiki and had loosened, she added another finger, increasing the force with which she thrusted. With her other hand she reached out around Lucina to the strap of her bra and unhooked it with one deft motion. The swordswoman reached for the loose straps and pulled her bra off, rendering her completely nude while the manakete looked on in appreciation. Tiki's free hand reached for her bare breasts while the other continued its steadfast duty to Lucina's clit, the dual attention to her sensitive areas filling Lucina with more pleasure than she could ever imagine. Lowering herself in front of Lucina's chest, Tiki brought her mouth to the small but firm nipple, placing the tip between her lips and getting her reward in the form of a long moan from Lucina. She lightly bit at it with her teeth before licking at it with her tongue, rolling circles around the nipple, creating a moist area that had Lucina lean back in ecstasy and shudder both from the wetness and the acute feeling of Tiki's tongue against her breast. And the entire time Tiki continued to pound into her core as Lucina shook all over from the various centers of pleasure that the dragonkin exerted onto her.

If Lucina thought she had reached a state of bliss, Tiki's next move placed her at the pinnacle of euphoria; she had relocated from her chest back down to between her legs, greedily plunging her tongue towards her entrance. Tiki's previous moves came with buildup and creating anticipation for Lucina to watch herself receive the manakete's pleasure, but this last move came without warning and thus shocked Lucina even more when Tiki greedily flicked her tongue up and down along the folds of her entrance, relishing in the fact that Lucina's own hormones had already brought moisture to her nether regions.

The swordswoman tightly wrapped her legs around Tiki's shoulders and set an arm onto her head, every move of her tongue prompting Lucina to pull her closer and push the manakete deeper into her slit. Tiki happily obliged, stuffing her tongue into her vagina and drawing out an ecstatic squeal as Lucina struggled to keep her composure. As Tiki began to thrust, Lucina resorted to grabbing at her breast with her own hand, playing with the wet nipple that Tiki had already worshipped. Her pelvis undulated to the rhythm of Tiki's tongue's movements, more than once rising completely off the ground in her desperate attempt to get the dragonkin even deeper into her.

Lucina had already begun to draw close when she felt Tiki's fingers return to her insides with her tongue still madly thrusting in and out. The added presence within her walls multiplied the sensations of pleasure already welling up within her, and with a loud shriek she gyrated against the bed, panting and struggling for breath to keep up with the beautiful violations the Voice of Naga dared to do to her body.

Even a girl as inexperienced as Lucina knew that all good things would eventually come to their end, and with the way Tiki relentlessly pressed her offense against her, she knew her climax would come soon. "I-I'm close," she gasped amidst her cries of joy as Tiki's fingers and tongue worked in tandem to finish Lucina off.

Her licks showed no sign of slowing and even accelerated in proportion to the volume of Lucina's shrieks, and in a final series of merciless thrusting, Lucina's body arced more and more until she ultimately uttered a piercing cry to the heavens, her back lifting completely off the ground as she hit her orgasm, her inner walls quaking against Tiki's fingers and tongue. She bucked so wildly that Tiki couldn't remain in her, and the manakete sat up in fascination as Lucina rode out the last few seconds of her climax. Finally, her breathing had begun to regress to its regular pace and her gasps dissipated as the blue-haired beauty lay there, eyes closed in blissful peace.

"I can't believe I just did that," Lucina finally spoke after a few seconds.

"I am glad you liked what you felt," Tiki said, sidling up behind the swordswoman and planting a kiss on her neck.

"It was rather incredible," Lucina confessed. "But I feel the pleasure was rather one-sided. I apologize, my lady, that I could not give you the same pleasure."

Tiki sat up, moving over in front of her. "You would keep those titles even after I pleasured you? I did not think I would ever meet someone so formal."

Lucina reddenned. "I apolog-"

"I find it rather arousing," the manakete declared, moving her hands to the side of her red blouse to undo the cross straps keeping it together from under her armpit all the way down to below her waist. With each attachment she removed she watched the hunger grow in Lucina's eyes, turning around and presenting her back to her as she undid the knot at the nape of her neck. The fabric fell to the ground as Tiki discarded the two parts, exposing her naked shoulders, back, and panties to Lucina who reached out and felt the dragonkin's smooth skin. When Tiki turned around to reveal her generous chest, Lucina marveled at the ripeness of her breasts, raising a hand tentatively as she tried to get herself to touch them.

"You still try to hang on to your modesty after you've come this far?" Tiki teased her, grabbing her hands and placing them on her spheres. "Go on, revel in them."

Lucina had never thought that another woman's breasts could satisfy her so much, but here she lay, with one of the manakete's globes in each of her hands, caressing the fullness of their shapes and venturing towards the nipples to rotate her fingers around them. Lucina bent her head down towards one, looking towards Tiki for approval and finding it in the form of a hand pressed against the back of her head, pushing her straight into her breast. Lucina did her best to mimic the technique that Tiki had previously done to her, clutching the tip between her teeth and flicking her tongue back and forth around the nipple. Tiki let out a contented sigh and gently pressed her hand to the back of Lucina's head, a sign that gave Lucina the confidence to continue her work, grasping her other breast with the other hand and lightly squeezing it all over like a curious child.

Tiki seemed rather anxious to move on, raising her hips so she could remove her underwear. Pulling it down and around her legs, she flung the panties into some random corner of the tent as she interrupted Lucina's work on her chest by grabbing the swordswoman and resuming their passionate kiss from the beginning. Lucina found her back on the surface of the bed once more with Tiki on top of her, their bare breasts rubbing against each other and the nipples making contact for a much more acute sensation that caused both women to sigh in pleasure.

When Tiki broke off the kiss, Lucina looked at her questioningly. "I think you will rather enjoy this next part," the manakete hinted, once more spreading the swordswoman's legs open. But instead of bringing herself down to orally pleasure Lucina, Tiki positioned her own legs perpendicular in such a way that they would fit between each other. Taking Lucina's right leg and placing it over her left, Tiki mirrored Lucina's position, bringing her own entrance closer and closer to complete the scissor formation. Lucina nodded in understanding, soon gasping as their clits made contact with each other as Tiki pulled their bodies towards each other. The manakete threw her arms around Lucina once more, coming back to the kiss that their mouths so earnestly desired, a duet of lovers where their tongues came together in unbridled passion. But whereas the first time, Tiki had clearly shown her supremacy in guiding the inexperienced Lucina, the younger woman battled back with enthusiasm as she fought to dominate the manakete as Tiki had once dominated her. Their mouths stuck together in a union of passion, the feel of their bodies pressed against each other energizing the sensation.

Already quite agitated by Tiki's intense kiss, Lucina felt an intense burning in her loins when the manakete began thrusting her pelvis forward, their cores rubbing against each other as Tiki longingly expressed her urges. Lucina found herself pressed against the headboard, the feeling of Tiki pressing every inch of her body into her much too great to endure. She had to tear away from the fierceness of their kiss in order to gasp in pleasure, and the manakete took Lucina's momentary vulnerability to begin assaulting her neck with kisses, occasionally sliding her tongue up and down to make the swordswoman quiver in delight. Faster and faster Tiki grinded herself up against Lucina, the intensity of her thrusting forcing cries of delight from her lover, who in turn caused Tiki to utter her own sighs. Their bodies moved as one, every part moving synchronized, from their ever-struggling mouths and tongues, to the sensitive pleasure of their breasts rubbing against each other, to the fanatical thrusting of Tiki's clit against Lucina's.

"Tiki," Lucina panted during a brief respite from their kiss, "oh, gods… I think… I think I'm…"

Tiki only responded by rubbing her vagina harder against Lucina, their clashing nectars only serving to increase their pleasure as it lubed up the space between them. The capabilities of speech soon left them as they could hear nothing but the other's euphoric cries and shrieks of pleasure as they pressed against each other with frantic longing. Tiki's position became more and more dominant as she felt herself and Lucina get closer, and in a last push to get the princess to climax she stuck her hand in between both of their entrances, inserting the finger into Lucina and maddeningly thrusting along with her own pelvis, compelling her to scream louder and louder until she reached her breaking point. Her walls began to contort as her climax began to approach, but a rapid shaking coming from Tiki signified that the manakete had already begun to finish.

"Ugh," the manakete panted, before one final thrust of pleasure brought her over the top. "L-Lucina!"

Tiki shrieked as her juices began to flow, rocking every fiber of her being as the chain reaction spread to Lucina, who had triggered her own orgasm at the enraptured sound of her lover calling her name. They screamed together in ecstasy, still wildly thrusting against one another as they convulsed with delight, every bit of friction serving to compile their pleasure, riding out their finishes to the very last second, until they collapsed as Tiki fell off Lucina, both women completely exhausted. They lay there facing each other in elated satisfaction, the occasional aftershocks of orgasm sometimes forcing a spasm or quiver here and there.

"I thought nothing could beat the first time," Lucina spoke after a few minutes of idle caressing and cuddling.

"A manakete quickly learns that the best pleasures in life come later rather than sooner," Tiki replied.

"Hmm," Lucina pondered the message. "But I thought no one in times since could ever compare to the Hero King."

Tiki reached out to plant one last kiss on Lucina's lips. "Marth was a great man, but even he could never do what you have done for me, or make me feel what I have felt for you."

Lucina smiled contentedly, marveling how the circumstances that propelled her to experiment with drinking had somehow landed her into the arms of the most exotic woman in camp. Staring into the manakete's tantalizingly beautiful jade eyes once more before she let herself succumb to the deep sleep of exhaustion, Lucina began to think that maybe, just maybe, this whole idea of breaking away from her preconceived notions and challenging fate would actually work out in the end.

Only when a horrified Robin had opened up Tiki's tent flap and found the two nude women asleep in each other's arms the next morning did Lucina begin to regret those thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N:** a friend may or may not have jokingly suggested this and I went for it

if any female writers want to point out any errors I made in descriptions of the female anatomy or Lucina's clothing please point it out to me lol, lesbian sex is hard

as usual my background took too long and I ended up with more than six thousand words


End file.
